Military of the United Republic of Ireland
|commander=Tiernan McCaldwell |commander_title=General |age=17 |conscription= |manpower_data= |manpower_age=17-35 |available= |available_f= |fit= |fit_f= |reaching= |reaching_f= |active= 51,000 |ranked= |reserve=25,000 |deployed=1679 |amount= |percent_GDP= |domestic_suppliers=Dublin Weapon Stock |foreign_suppliers=BLITZ Weapons |imports= |exports= |history= |ranks= }} The Armed Forces of the United Republic of Ireland is the military force in the United Repubic of Ireland. The Armed Forces consist off the Army, Navy, Air Force and Special Forces. Each branch has their own leader who is in charge off all matters regarding the branch. The total number of active personnel in the Armed forces is 51,000 with 25,000 in the reserve forces. The President is the overall head of the military although the Supreme Field Marshall, Deputy Supreme Field Marshall and the Joint Service Officers also play a big part in the leadership of the military. Overview The Armed Forces of the United Republic of Ireland is led by the President and the Supreme Field Marshall is the second in charge of the military. Each branch has their own respective leader who is also a member of the Joint Service Officers. Conscription does no occur in the United Republic of Ireland and all who enlisted in the Armed Forces volunteered freely. To enlist in the Armed Forces, a person must be between the age of 17-35 and must meet the standard health requirements of the recruitment officer. You will be denied the opportunity to join the Armed Forces if you suffer from any type of colour blindness. Soldiers can request to be stationed or moved to a different barracks although this request must be accepted by the Barracks Over-watch team. United Republic of Ireland Personnel There are currently 51,000 active personnel serving in the military and 35,000 in the reserve forces. Branches The military of the United Republic of Ireland consists of 4 branches. The Army, Navy, Air Force and the Ronta. Army The Irish Army is the land based branch and is responsible for defending the United Republic of Ireland on land. The Army currently has 35,000 full time personnel and is the primary branch in the military. The main weapon of the Irish Army is the Steyr AUG. Navy The Irish Navy is responsible for defending the United Republic of Ireland at sea. The navy has 9000 full time personnel and operates with over 16 naval vessels. The Irish navy does not own any warships but their current fleet have enough fire power to enforce their roles. Other roles of the Irish Navy include assisting the coast guard, drug interdiction, Fishery Protection, Aid to the Civil Power, Maritime Safety, Diving Operations, Pollution Control, Overseas Mission Support. Air Force The Irish Air Force is the air component of the military and is responsible for defending the airspace of the United Republic of Ireland. The Air Force operate with many different types of aircraft although it is the smallest branch of the military with just over 6000 full time personnel. Ronta The Ronta is the Irish special forces. The consist of the most elite soldiers from all other branches of the military. Any member of the military can apply to join the Ronta but only the toughest are accepted. Selection for the Ronta lasts 1 month.The main objectives of the Ronta are to perform operations such as Securing of vital objectives behind enemy lines, Raids, Ambushes, Sabotage, Capture of key personnel, Diversionary Operations, Delay operations, intelligence gathering among others. The number of personnel in the Ronta is estimated to be around 300-900. Category:United Republic of Ireland